


Ty, Please

by nadiaselite



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon, F/F, F/M, I suck at tags, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Tyrandy, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, so let me stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Tandy and Tyrone go undercover at a local club when they hear that a gang is trafficking underaged girls.





	Ty, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkysrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/gifts).



Putting the car into park Tyrone took Tandy’s hand, his eyes closing upon contact. Her warm, soft skin made him feel so safe. Like there wasn’t anything in the world that could hurt him. The feel of her skin paired with the intoxicating scent that was Tandy Bowen was his own little piece of heaven. His eyes flickered open to meet her radiant gaze. 

Damn, he really loved this girl. They were still young and most people would say they were too young to know what love is. But he knew. He knew he was in love with her. In every way, it was possible to love someone. His entire life he'd felt like he was missing something, but when he met Tandy it was like he'd finally found what he'd been looking for.

He swore she’d never looked better. The way her long dress hugged her curves sent a current down his back. She always found a way to outdo herself and he just could never get enough. Since they’d gotten together it was like they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Well, at least Tyrone couldn’t. She was more in control than he’d anticipated. Normally he was the calmer and collected one and she was absolute chaos, but when they were alone the roles were reversed. She brought him out of his comfort zones in ways he'd never imagined. It was the many things he loved about her. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and how she wanted. Nothing ever got in her way.

“Stop staring at me like that.” Tandy rolled her eyes at him, but deep down she loved it. If it were up to her she’d take him down in the back of his truck right now. But this was neither the time nor the place. The way he looked tonight though was driving her crazy and when it was all over she'd definitely have her way. “We have business to attend, remember?”

She watched as Tyrone’s tongue skimmed his bottom lip, her insides knotting up in response. Even the smallest of gestures tore her apart. He just had that power over her. But she wouldn’t tell him that. Not yet at least. She was enjoying things the way they were. He made her feel emotions she’d never believed she’d ever feel again. For the first time in a long time, she felt important, like she mattered to someone. And if Tyrone were the only person to ever care about her it'd be enough for her. 

Tyrone took a deep breath as he regained his composure. She was right. They came here with a goal and they’d need to stay focused. No matter how good she looked. Shaking his thoughts he stepped out of the car quickly making his way around to her side to open the door for her. She didn't need him to treat her like she was made of glass, she's completely capable of opening her own doors and paying her own bills but he enjoyed treating her the way she deserved to be treated. 

Tandy took his hand as she stepped out of the car. She’d had her fair share of relationships it’s not like these things didn’t happen, but things with Tyrone were different. He was a gentleman and there wasn’t a doubt about it. He let her take control, but he wasn’t afraid to put her in her place. His ability to keep that balance may just be the thing about him that drove her insane. He knew what she liked and when she liked it. He could read her like a book. Really it was every girl's dream to have someone who loved her that much or even just knew her that much. Tandy never knew what she'd done to deserve him, but she wasn't going to jinx it. He made her feel like she was worthy of it all. 

Tyrone kept her hand in his as they approached the club. Their fake IDs may not have looked as good as they wanted, but they definitely looked the part. At least Tandy did. She was turning heads left and right, but he was the lucky guy to have a girl like that on his arm. He'd never take it for granted. 

“Miss Johnson, is it?” The bouncer’s eyes scraped over Tandy’s figure, his eyes lingering along the long slit at the bottom of her dress and her neckline. Tyrone's hand tightened around Tandy's as he glared back at him. 

Tandy rolled her eyes trying to ignore his gawking. But it was all a part of the role. They needed to get into the club the normal way. They’d draw too much attention to themselves if they did it Tyrone’s way. Besides, it was more fun this way. Judging by how tightly Tyrone was holding her hand he was definitely jealous. Jealousy looked hot on Tyrone. She'd definitely never taken him for that type.

“Actually it’s Mrs. Johnson.” She placed her hand on Tyrone’s chest flashing a large ring she’d stolen from some privileged white mom at Target. She leaned closer pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek as she stared up at him through her lashes. “We’ve been married for two years now.”

Tyrone held her hand against his chest flashing a smirk in the bouncer’s direction. They'd been dating two years but hell what would this idiot know. He could see the shift in his attitude. Originally Tandy had planned to come in as just friends, but Tyrone refused. He knew she’d draw a crowd if they did it that way. So, it was either they did it his way or they compromised. He liked this much better. Something about being thought of as her husband was satisfying. Even just being her boyfriend was pleasing.

“Okay.” The bouncer angrily pushed their IDs into Tyrone’s chest before moving out of their way to let them in.

Tyrone couldn’t help but smile to himself as he took her hand once again bringing it to his lips as they walked past him. As soon as the door opened they were hit with vibrations running through the air from the music playing inside the club. It was his first time at a club and sadly it was exactly what he’d expected. Dark lighting, bodies filling the dance floor moving in one wave, an overwhelming smell of cigarettes and alcohol filling the air, and guys far too eager for his liking.

Tandy gave his hand a firm squeeze flashing a smile in his direction as she guided them towards the dance floor. They’d need to scope out the place before they followed through with anything. She grabbed Tyrone by the shirt pulling him into her as she began to dance. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck she pulled him closer.

“There’s a lot of security here don’t you think?” Tandy’s lips brushed up against Tyrone’s ear. It sent a twitch down his body and she knew exactly what type of effect she had on him. They moved in a steady flow not once letting each other go.

Tyrone placed his hand at the small of her back carefully dipping her. Bringing his lips to her neck he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, “We’ve got their attention.”

If she was going to play that game so was he. By the way, she tightened her grip on his arm he knew he was winning.

She slowly pulled herself back up, her eyes locked on his. He was definitely playing with her emotions, but she wouldn't falter under the pressure. Doing a quick ballerina spin she turned into Tyrone. “Good. Then we’ll put on a show.”

Tyrone smiled at her quickly spinning her around and pressing his chest up against her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder, their hips moving in unison to the beat of the music. Tandy leaned into him allowing a free hand to hold him in place. Maybe she could enjoy this. Surely it was a part of the plan. For the greater good. “Upstairs. I’ve counted three girls being taken up there.”

Tyrone pressed his lips to her neck once more pressing soft kisses against her skin. “Five girls. Two more just went up.”

Tandy turned back towards him carefully holding his face in the palms in her hands. “It’s show time.” Her eyes met his as she tilted her face closer. “Kiss me.”

Without any hesitation, he pressed his lips into hers aggressively running his hands across her body. She followed suit her hands running through his hair. They made their way off the dance floor. Tyrone pressed her against the wall along the stairs. Normally he'd feel absolutely insane, embarrassed even to be doing this. But they were surrounded by couples all hot and heavy against the wall. It was the norm at a place like this.

Only for a second Tandy tore her lips off his just long enough to utter two words against his lips. “Bathroom. Now.”

Tyrone swept her off her feet carrying her up the stairs as quickly as possible. They pushed past the crowd of security. Really no one was going to stop them from what they thought they were going to do. Once they made it down the hallway and out of sight Tyrone set Tandy back down.

Tandy stood back up. Still extremely hot and bothered, but shifting her attention back to their reality. “That room.” She pointed at a door at the end of another hall. “Don’t ask me how I know. I just do.”

“How do you want to do this?” He did a quick scan of the hallway considering their limited options. There weren't any exits so really there was only one way out.

If they wanted to get those girls out of there alive they’d need to make this seem less targeted. It’d need to be casual. But either way once they got in all hell would break loose. As long as Tyrone got them all out in time it wouldn’t matter.

“If it’s not broken don’t fix it.” Tandy flashed a smile in his direction.

He took the hint and grabbed her by her waist. As he lifted her off the ground she wrapped her legs around him holding him tight against her. If everything else failed tonight at least they had each other. Really that's all either of them needed anymore. There was this comfort they brought each other that they couldn't find anywhere else.

They stumbled through the door at the end of the hall the sound of weapons cocking around the room caused them to tear their lips off each other. Tandy set her feet back on the ground carefully hiding behind Tyrone as she whispered, “Oh my god.”

Tyrone protectively stood in front of her with his arms up. “Please. Please don’t hurt us. We were just looking for the bathroom.”

“The bathroom huh? On the second floor?” A large man raised his eyebrow at him as he pressed the gun to his forehead. "Well, I guess you won't need to use it anymore."

“The bathrooms downstairs were occupied. We were just looking for a good time. I swear.” Tyrone’s voice was shaky. Tandy was almost even convinced he was actually scared. "Please. Just let us-"

“Down Stefano.” A fat old man sitting in the corner of the room tore their attention away from the man in front of them. He comfortably sat with a young girl in his lap. She couldn’t be older than 16. It sent their stomachs into knots. “They’re just looking for some _fun_.”

Tandy could feel his eyes all over her even as she stood behind Tyrone. She felt disgusting. Throughout the entire night, she’d never felt more transparent than right then and there. She just wanted to wrap herself up in six layers of clothes and lock herself away.

“Let’s have some fun.” The man stood up without any warning the girl that had been sitting in his lap fell to the floor beside him. But he didn’t flinch. He approached Tyrone and Tandy, his eyes narrowed on Tandy. He held his hand out for her. "My name is Marcos."

Tyrone glared at him but focused on what they were actually there for. Ignoring him ogling Tandy, Tyrone looked around the room. There were more girls than he’d anticipated. 

The five girls he’d seen whisked away were sat up against the wall, their cheeks stained with tears and their eyes screaming for help. There was an additional four girl. They lacked any emotion in their expressions as if they’d been drained of all life and were just a shell of who they were. Who knows how long they’d been stuck in this life. All he wanted to do was punch that smug Marcos in the face and get these girls out of there, but he needed to wait for Tandy. She needed to distract them.

Tandy took the bait dancing with Marcos in the middle of the room. Fake smiles, fake laughs. He was eating it all up. But as she spun around she counted the number of goons filled the room. Seven. If they wanted to get them all out safely they’d need to act fast. Because really they were outnumbered and at an extreme disadvantage. 

“Are you a dancer?” The man held Tandy tightly by the waist, his fingers occasionally twitching as he dug into her skin. “The way those hips moves you’d have to be.”

Tandy swallowed the lump growing in her throat and fought back her tears. Letting out a laugh she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Yes, I’ve been a dancer basically all my life.”

His hands began to move down from her waist, but Tandy quickly placed hers on top to hold them in place. There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes mixed with a little anger. It was clear he wasn’t used to being told no. Letting her go he turned towards some of the men standing against the wall with the girls. “Clear the room.”

Tandy grabbed his wrist. “Why? I thought this was a party? Don’t they like to party?”

The man looked her over once more. Maybe she seemed too eager for her own good. Because he immediately grabbed one of the girls sitting against the wall, pulling her to her feet and pushing her into Tandy. “Okay. If you want to have some fun, then kiss.”

Tandy stared at the tall girl standing in front of her. She was definitely her type. Aside from the clear distress given from her situation she was beautiful. Her hair was long and brown, running down to her waist. Her skin was a golden brown. Plump lips, honey brown eyes, the most defined cheekbones. A clear possibility to be a model. She was older than the other girls. Based on the other girls around the room she was far from Marcos' type. All the other girls were petite white girls with blonde hair with the occasional brunettes. But this girl was different.

“I don’t think that’s the kind of fun she was talking about.” Tyrone took a step closer to Tandy causing everyone around the room to draw their weapons once again. Time felt like it was racing and the window they’d have to make this happen was quickly closing.

The man stepped towards the Tandy and the girl his eyes raking over their figures. “It’s not about what she wants. She came to party so we’ll do it _my way_. So, kiss her Marisol.” He wrapped his hand around the back of the girl’s neck pushing her face towards Tandy’s.

As he was distracted Tandy took this as her chance to make her move. She stepped around him wrapping her arm around his neck and pressing her dagger to his neck. Guns cocked around the room all pointed at her. “Make a move and he dies.”

Marcos was unfazed as he remained still in her arms. He was much larger than her, he had no reason to be scared. But he didn't know Tandy Bowen. They all stood in silence. The only sound filling the room was the sound of the music from outside and the beating of her heart through her chest.

“I thought you wanted to have fun, Angel?” Tandy tightened her hold around his neck, her dagger digging into his skin for just enough for a few drops of blood to make him squirm. “Stefano. Now.”

And before they knew it war broke out in the middle of the room. Tandy used Marcos to shield her body pulling him to the corner of the room. Everyone else ducked for cover. Sitting up behind Marcos Tandy threw a dagger into Stefano's stomach sending him straight to his knees. There were gunshots sporadically being shot around the room. Considering she was using their boss as a human shield they couldn't shoot directly at her. The girls all gathered into the small closet placed in the corner of the room all of them ducking in fear for their lives.

Tyrone quickly disarmed some men trapping them in his own field of darkness. Using that as a window of opportunity Tandy disabled Marcos before making her way towards the rest of the men. She was swiftly moving to disarm them. Killing them wasn’t something she wanted to do unless she had to. It was the one thing her and Tyrone agreed on. If they wanted to be the good guys they needed to fight like them too. No matter how much they all deserved to die for what they'd done.

Once Tyrone realized Tandy had control of the situation he rushed towards the girls. He grabbed two girls and teleported them to the church, the only safe place he'd ever consider leaving them. They were clearly distraught. There was so much going on and they didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t have time to explain now. "You’re safe here. I need to get the rest of them. So, please just stay here. Make sure all the girls stay here too. We’ll protect you.”

The girls stared at Tyrone completely dazed. Between the drugs in their system and him literally transporting them to safety they had no choice but to oblige. Tyrone simply flashed a smile at them before heading back for the rest of the girls.

Tandy could see there were only a few girls left. Tyrone was working quickly and she just couldn't keep up. She stood in the middle of the room, holding her dagger defensively prepared to take down anyone who even tried to come their way. With the display of unconscious bodies scattered across the floor, there wasn’t much else she needed to do. 

They did it. They saved them. 

After taking the last girl to the church Tyrone stood in front of Tandy, a large smile on his face. There was no better feeling than knowing they did this together. That they saved all those girls, together.

Tandy held her hand out for him. It was all over. All that was left to do was go back to the church and take care of the girls. Just as she was about to take his hand in hers there was a look of panic in his eyes and before she knew it he was gone.

She didn't even remember what happened next. All she knew was that there was a flash of darkness whisking her away to the church filled with the other girls. Turning towards Tyrone she found herself catching him in her arms. It was like the world around them had gone dark all she could see was Tyrone. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding too quick for her to even process.

Falling to her knees she stared at the blood pouring out of his chest. Her eyes fluttered and her vision went blurry. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she couldn’t manage to utter a single word as she stared at him. Holding his body tightly against her own she couldn’t even think straight. 

A million thoughts ran through her head as she held him in her arms. She wanted to scream. To fight. To cry. But she couldn't even think straight.

_How could you be so stupid? How could I have let this happen? I had one job. Ty, please. You can’t leave me like this. I need you. There is no Tandy without you. Not anymore. I’m sorry I let you down. But please you can't die on me, not like this._

She cradled his head in her arms burying her face in the crook of his neck. It felt like the air was being ripped from her lungs. The world around her was slowly melting away as she sat there with Tyrone in her arms, all of her reality melted away with it. 

Tandy lifted her head carefully looking over his features taking in every moment as if it were their last. “I’m sorry, Ty. I’m so so sorry.” She ran her fingers along his jawline caressing his cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

The girls around the room stood in tears. Marisol walked towards Tandy getting on her hands and knees beside her to get a better look at Tyrone. Her hands hovered above his body carefully as if she were waiting for permission before moving further.

Tandy met her gaze giving her a slight nod. She sat back holding Tyrone’s head carefully in her lap, watching her as she applied pressure to his wound. She tore off his shirt revealing the blood rapidly gushing out of it. There was an overwhelming amount of blood everywhere pooled around him. 

Marisol didn’t know what she was doing. Her little knowledge of anything medical stemmed from all the time she’d spent in the hospital with her mother before she died and some that may have that derived from binge watching Grey’s Anatomy. At best the bullet missed anything major but judging by the amount of blood that was a long shot. She wanted to help him, to save him the way he saved her. But it felt impossible. If he wanted to live he needed to be in a hospital.

She looked into Marisol’s eyes for a glimpse of hope but there was nothing. Tyrone would know what to do. He was so much better at all this than she was. There was no doubt that he was the stronger one between the two of them. All she could manage to do was cry. This was  _her_ fault. Her negligence was what got him hurt. And she didn’t know what to do anymore. She’d need to fix this.

“We need to get him to a hospital, _now._ ” Marisol exchanged a look with some of the girls standing around the room too shocked to move a muscle. No one wanted to say it, but they all knew it was too late. All hope was lost.

Tandy sobbed hysterically pulling his body against hers once again. If it were her Tyrone would have had her in the hospital immediately. But she was useless. Her powers were useless. She didn’t even have a car and she’d left her cellphone in his truck.

Rubbing at her eyes Tandy tried to conjure up the last bit of strength and hope she had left. Setting his head carefully on the floor she stood up, everyone around the room flinching in fear. “Let’s go. We need to go now.” She could steal a car and rush him to the hospital. Sure, Tyrone would probably be disappointed in her shitty decisions but that didn't matter. At least he'd be alive to tell her how dumb she was. That's all she cared about anymore. 

Marisol knew better. There wasn’t much they could do at this point. He’d been unconscious for too long and he'd lost far too much blood. It was best if she said her last goodbyes in peace. “But…”

“But nothing. There’s ten of us.” Tandy tied the bottom of her dress together just above her knees to give her a full range of motion. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun. “There’s a hospital a few blocks away. If we leave now maybe we can get him there in time.”

The girls looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was but she didn’t give a fuck. There was no way she was going to let him die. Not tonight. Not like this. And definitely not because of her. “He helped save your lives. If you’re not going to help save his then get out of my way.”

Tandy carefully pulled Tyrone’s limp body off the ground. She hadn’t anticipated that he’d be so heavy. Carrying him to the front door was going to be exhausting let alone all the way to the hospital by herself. Her vision grew blurrier as she tried to throw his body over her shoulder. Her body felt exhausted, weak from all the crying and dehydration. But she was determined.

Marisol and a few of the other girls took Tyrone’s body away from Tandy placing him on the floor once more. Tandy fought against their hold on her but eventually, she gave up falling to her knees in tears. One of the girls held her tightly allowing her to cry into her shoulder as they sat on the floor.

Soon, Tandy let the girl go making her way back to his side. She simply lied beside Tyrone resting her head on his bare chest. She didn’t care that she was lying in his blood because she could hear his heart faintly beating against her ear. It was the only thing keeping her sane. She squeezed her eyes shut allowing her tears to roll off her cheeks and onto his chest. If there was something out there a God, a miracle, anything all she hoped for was that it’d hear her. She was damn near begging for it at this point.

_Please. Please. Please save him. I can’t. I just can’t. If there’s a way, any way just help him. I’ll do anything. Anything I swear. I’ll stop drinking. I’ll stop stealing. I’ll stop using drugs. I’ll re-enroll myself into school. I’ll go to church. I’ll do it all. Just bring him back. Please._

There was silence around the room. They were in a church that had to stand for something, anything. All the girls found themselves praying for Tyrone.

Tyrone’s breathing slowed down and Tandy couldn’t bear to listen anymore. Instead, she propped herself up on her knees beside Tyrone as if praying to him to fight just a little longer. For some miracle to happen. It was all she could do anymore. She didn’t even have any of the strength to cry anymore.

She clasped her hands together holding them to her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. “May you desire to be healed. May what is wounded in your life be restored to good health. May you be receptive to the ways in which healing needs to happen. May you extend compassion to all that hurts within your body, mind, and spirit.” The room began to fill with light as she continued to pray, all the girls around the room standing in shock as they watched everything unfold. “May you be patient with the time it takes to heal. May you rest peacefully under the sheltering wings of divine love, trusting in this gracious presence. May you find little moments of beauty and joy to sustain you. May you keep hope in your heart. Amen.”

When her eyes flickered open once again she could see the light from her hands circling with the darkness from Tyrone’s. As if they were connecting once again. Maybe it was the miracle she’d been praying for. The only ounce of hope she could manage to produce. Reaching out she took both of Tyrone’s hands in hers squeezing it as tight as possible. Their powers only growing more powerful upon contact. 

“Please, Ty.” Tandy squeezed her eyes shut. Slowly things began to fizzle out the darkness overpowering the light followed by a large gust of wind filling the room. She sat in silence too scared to move, too scared to see what had happened. Too scared to face the truth. “Please.”

And suddenly she felt Tyrone’s hand twitch in her own. Finally, she felt like she could breathe again. Like gravity had pulled her back down to Earth where she belonged. She opened her eyes to see Tyrone staring back at her a weak smile on his face. But as she moved closer she noticed that his eyes were glassy, his hand growing limp in hers. She could physically see the life leave his body. His face, once full of color and life, now pale.

He was gone. Gone forever. And there was nothing she or anyone else could do to bring him back. She ran the palm of her hand over his face closing the lids of his eyes. But even then his smile refused to fade. Even after death, all he cared about was making sure she knew he was okay. She wanted to hate him. For making her fall in love with him. For showing her what it felt like to have someone who cared. For helping her turn her life around. For getting her to be a good person. For doing all of it and leaving her.

It should've been her. She should've been the one to be shot. He deserved to live. It was her not worthy of any of it. She didn't deserve him or his love. She knew it all along. But she didn't want to face the truth. Now he was dead because of her. Because of her actions. Because of her stupidity. And she'd have to carry that with her forever.

Tandy owed everything to him. He saved her from herself. Before Tyrone, she was lost. She lived every day like it was last, hoping it was her last. All she ever thought about was dying. That's why she drank and did so many drugs. Hoping one day it really would take her out. She hated just about everything and everyone. But he gave her something to fight for, _someone_ to fight for. 

_How am I supposed to do any of this without you? Ty, I needed you._

None of that mattered anymore. Tyrone didn’t die for her to go right back to being the person she was. He saved her life and she was going to make it worth something. If that meant fighting through this alone then she’d do it. For him. 

She lied back down beside him resting her head on his shoulder and pulling his arms over herself just for the last time. She leaned up pressing one last kiss to his lips. "I love you, Tyrone Johnson."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an early birthday fic for Miss Harmony. I don't know what to make of this fic because honestly, it's a mess, but really you have yourself to blame because you're the one who inspired it. So, @ all my other readers let me just say I'm sorry if this fic sucked. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I promise I'll make up for it soon when I drop a much needed Tyrandy prom fic. If you ever have anything specific you want me to write please comment. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the read and this emotional ass fic. Comment how much you hated the ending because honestly, I deserve it. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
